Because you knew me
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: The voice is gentle, slightly Southern in inflection, a young man's soothing manner.
1. Prologue

**Okay, been really thinking about things a lot and I kind of wanted to base something to the movie A Walk To Remember. (WWE Pairing, of course…) =)**

**Because you knew me**

**(Prologue)**

_The voice is gentle, slightly Southern in inflection, a young man's soothing manner. Yeah, I know it seemed too deep to have to understand what you'd just heard me say. But hey, everyone I knew never contradicted my feelings, even in the last four years. I never talked nor have I even bothered telling them about it. Why you ask? It's because, this story is something dear to my heart…something that I only want to share with the one's I trust. Yeah, that includes you, the one I'm talking with right now. But after this conversation, I want you to really ponder and even mull things over as to why I chose you. And then, maybe, when you're in my age, you'll be able to grasp and fully understand about my story, because somehow, this story is different in and of itself. _

_As the walls seemed to crumble down upon me…the walls I built in the last four years, coming down with visceral force. I closed my eyes reliving the story that I'd kept inside. Wanting to show just much because you may even learn something from me, and hoping that you'd fully understand the concept of life, which is faith. If anything, faith should conceptualize in many of occasions, well that's for me, anyway._

_In this small town in St. Louis, money, fame, and brands never mattered. Because everyone here are masters of their own fates…their own virtues and as vivacious it may sound, people here are loving and caring, even to those they do not know. _

_I opened my eyes, and I was back to my old school. Looking at my Trigonometry book, I knew well enough who I am…_

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Ago:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Evan,"<p>

I groaned, pulling the covers up over my head, practically covering my entire body. My mom, Jean, said my name again. I poked my head out of the covers and groggily grinned. "Mom, it's Saturday," I paused, looking at the clock, it's six thirty, God forbid, six thirty? I continued, "No school."

"Tutoring?" My mother gave me the once over. If I hadn't just made my last fourteen assignments I would've never even be in this stupid situation, in this stupid bus, next to this stupid girl, heading to the sister school of my high school to tutor some even more stupid kids. I groaned as I pulled my earphones out of my bag and began listening to my IPOD. I was ventured in the music that I cussed when someone tapped me. When I looked at my left side I saw Kelly Blank. Staring at me with a glittery smile, not that she's ugly or anything, but people in school always teases her because of the way she dresses and acts. She carries her bible everywhere and doesn't even put makeup on.

* * *

><p>"Hi," She said, pulling some raffle tickets out. "Do you want to buy some raffle tickets?" She asked. I smirked at her and declined. "But Evan, we really need some new computers for our sister school, and raising enough money will help them." She glowed while she told me the joys of helping other people, but I still didn't want to be seen near her.<p>

"Can't you understand the word 'NO'?" I asked her, exasperated. She nodded and smiled at me once again.

"Thank you Evan," She paused, and I winced as soon as I heard her say so. "I'll pray for you." Well, might as well join the "Kelly Blank 'I'll pray for you' club" right? She always prays for anyone. I shook my head. "Whatever." I said.

"Are you going to need some help with your assignments?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" I hissed.

"I don't use 'small talk'." She told me. "I guess my offer still stands."

"Hmm, I've known you for years and you're still like that." I told her; mocking her in the process. She smiled then shook her head.

"Please don't pretend like you know me," She paused, looking deeply into my eyes. "okay?"

I shrugged. "I do, I do." I said simply. "We have all the same classes and subject since kindergarten, why you're Kelly Blank." I paused to look at her.

"You don't know me." She said again.

I smiled. "Your book. And your brown sweater and your hair. What's more to know?" She shrugged and smiled at me. I don't know why but her smile was something different from her personality, but I disregarded that thought immediately as it came.

She shrugged. "I wear the sweater because I'm cold. I read because no one even bothers to talks to me. My hair is my hair and it is what it is. What is it exactly that's bothering you?" She asked me; the look on her face was neutral and unreadable.

I shrugged once again, and this time it was awkward. "You don't care what people think about you?" I asked her. She smiled again, she gripped her bible.

"You mean what you think about me?" She asked; but she didn't let me put a word in edgewise. "I have other important things to worry about like helping other people." She said simply. I was amazed, she just berated me but in a good way. "Can't you have any normal conversation?" She asked when I didn't answer.

"I don't want to have any conversation, especially with you." I said.

She smiled. "Good, because talking with you is like explaining the color red, to a blind person."

"Look who's talking." I simply glared at her. She didn't glare, but she just began to read her bible.

"That's kind of hard to do without a mirror right?" She said. Sometimes, she had one of the greatest sense of humor. I chuckled, she just smiled.

* * *

><p>I asked her if she wouldn't mind tutoring me for the next weekend. Though I was lethargic about being in her car, I had no choice. She was busy driving when, she asked me a question. "I know that you don't want my help." She said.<p>

I shrugged. "Then we both know."

She smiled. "Why are like that?" She asked me but I didn't answer. "It's none of your business." I hissed.

She shrugged at me. "Twenty eight and Forty Two…"

I looked at her. "What's with the numbers?" I asked.

She turned to look at me and smiled, then back to the road. "Twenty eight is doing something illegal, and forty two is befriend somebody you don't like. It's a to-do list I have, for my life."

"So, you don't like me?" I asked.

She nodded slightly. "Kind of, yeah,"

I smiled; again her sense of humor was kicking in. Sometimes she's fun to be with, not that I'd ever, ever admit it.

**Should I continue this one? Reviews of any kinds are appreciated. =)**


	2. Drive you home

**Thanks for the review, **_**MsEvilbabe, **_**your review is very much appreciated. =)**

**Chapter I**

_For the time being, Kelly and I did what was to be done. _She tutored me in Trigonometry and in French. I told my friends fibs about how my mother pushed me into the whole thing because she wants me to graduate. I know, it's bad to tell a lie, but I'll learn that in time, though my friends weren't the one who taught me how to be true to myself and true to others. Classes on Monday were so boring especially if the first subject that you had to take was History. Mrs. Trachtenberg, an old widowed lady, with fierce red hair, and bright red lipstick was talking about the fourteenth congress. She could really lull anyone to sleep. You see, she talks funny—she had big voice and equally bigger mouth. And she talks very slow, the kind of energy that any kid in high school would love, right?

Anyway, after three boring hours, I got to spend time with my friends (Dean Andrews, Eric Piss, Tiffany Hotchkiss, and Macy Jude.) like me, my friends think that one Kelly Blank was enough. Well, at least for us in the high school is. But every adult loves her and thinks the world would be better if there were many people like her but me and my friends think of the otherwise. We were joking around when Kelly (Wearing her usual white sweater, floral dress that goes all the way to her ankles, her hair pulled into a tight pony tail, and still a smile spreading across her face.)

"Well, if it isn't the Virgin Mary." Macy said with a laugh, eyeing Kelly. I looked at her then to Kelly. Kelly just smiled and cleared her throat. Kelly ignored Macy's comment and turned to me. I prayed that she won't tell that I asked her to tutor me because it was one thing to be seen with her, and it was another thing to be with her Mondays through Fridays. What would my friends say?

"Hey Evan, so are you still up for tutoring later?" She asked me. I didn't answer. "I talked to your mom already."

_Shit._

"She said that I can tutor you in your house, if it's okay with you? Why hadn't you told her by the way?"

I shrugged. "Because, you're just imagining spending some time with me, that's why you're making this all up, you social climber." I told her. I felt bad immediately, I know that she didn't deserve that but my friends laughed which means I'm off the hook. Kelly looked hurt and I couldn't blame her.

"Okay, I'll pray for you." She said before walking away.

"Damn, that girl can't take a hint." Eric said. I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." It's a good thing that my friends didn't notice how flat my voice was. I wanted to apologize but my friends invited me to eat at Pizza Hut. My social life is more important rather than apologizing to Kelly, right?

That very next day, Kelly didn't come to school. I was worried that it was my fault that she hadn't. After school, I went to her house. As I knocked, I could see the shadows playing from the curtains. Kelly opened the door, but when she saw me the smile on her face turned into a frown.

"Hi," I said. "You don't seem to be in a very good mood." I began. She didn't glare, her expression neutral.

"You don't miss a thing?" She asked.

"I was hoping that you could tutor me." I said simply.

"But not so anybody knows, right?" She asked me.

"Well, I just thought that we could surprise everybody in how good I'm getting." I smiled awkwardly. She smiled as well, and for a second there I thought she was going to forgive me. But I was very wrong.

"Like we could be secret friends?" She smiled widely.

I smiled again. "Exactly, it's like you're reading my mind."

Kelly's expression changed. She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you could read mine." She turned away.

"Look, Kelly I can't just be your friend." I told her out of desperation.

"Look, Evan, I thought I saw something good in you, but I was very wrong." She said before closing the door. Those curveballs she sometimes throws can make a swat in the good old ego.

* * *

><p>That night, I was eating my dinner, chicken cordon bleu with rice and asparagus. "Evan, your father and I talked today. And he wanted to visit you for your birthday." I looked at my mother, my eyes squints at her. "Mom, I don't want to see him, he—he left us remember?" I reminded my mom. She pressed her lips tightly.<p>

"You need to learn to forgive him too. Because I already have," My mother said.

"Whatever." I said.

Yeah, I've never mentioned that, my father left me and my mother when I was six for his mistress. A five years younger than him woman, sexy, younger than my mom, and more attractive, but she dresses like a stripper. I heard my mother cry every night because of him. And I promised myself that I will never, ever be like that. And that if I found the woman that I'll want to spend that rest of my life with, that I'll always love her and that I will never hurt her.

It was a Sunday, and church was just over. I removed my neck tie. My mother was talking to one of her friends. And I was walking back to my car when I saw Kelly with a little girl.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I walked toward the, Kelly noticed me and the smile on her face faded. I gave her a nervous smile. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"This little girl is lost." Kelly said. "Can you help me find her mom?" She asked me. I didn't answer. Kelly noticed my trepidation and she seemed disappointed with me—again.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it." She told me. I shook my head. "No. I'll help you." I blurted out before I could stop my big mouth, because, now, instead of slacking off, I'd have to spend some time with her—great.

As I was driving Kelly back home—yes we found the little girls' mother, she was quiet and seemed contented and happy that I'd voluntarily helped her out. A smile was playing across her features and this time it crossed my mind that she can be cute—though I waved that Idea off as immediately as it came. She looked at me, her blue eyes were so gleaming. "Thank you for doing what you did Evan," She told me. "God will bless you, I know it." She said.

With her it's always all about God. No matter whom she talked to or what topic was being discussed, God is always in the conversation. I casually nodded. "Oh, I know," I said sarcastically. She didn't seem to notice so it's good. "Evan," She looked at me again. "Do you ever think about your faith?"

"No." I said simply.

"But without faith, how can you live? I mean, without suffering there will be no compassion." She said.

"Well, tell that to those who suffer." I told her. She just shook her head and just went back to her silence. She asked me if I could walk her home, though we were already in her walk way, I thought right then that she wanted me to kiss her. Though I knew that she's never had a boyfriend before, but since we're already there, I didn't have the heart to turn her down.

As we approached the porch, Kelly turned to look at me. "Thank you again, Evan." She said. "No problem," I replied dejectedly. "I'll always pray for you." She said. This time, I really felt like I wanted to kiss her, but she turned away and walked up her porch. I sighed and went toward my car when I heard her again.

"Thanks for driving me home Evan,"

**End of Chapter**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated… =)**


	3. Prom?

**Thank you for the reviews **_**MsEvilbabe, **_**it really means a lot. So, this one will be a short one because I wanted to do something long for the next chapter. **

**Chapter II:**

The weeks went by and Kelly finally stopped tutoring me when I asked her that I can do studying by myself now. Now, I expected her to be defensive about it but, I was surprised that she was even happy for me. I really forgot how damn cheerful she can be. No wonder adults liked her a lot. It was a Saturday night when I realized that I completely forgot about the most important school dance of all: Promenade or "Prom" for short. I began to fret, because it was only two days before the 'big event' especially for us seniors. I then remembered Kelly…she's not so bad, right? But what would my friends say if they saw me with her? For sure they'd peel my skin off. But going to the prom without a date will be much worst, right? As I was mulling and pondering this new dilemma, I was walking over to Kelly's. Then, it hits me. What if someone else asked her already? The ones' who really couldn't get a date, I began to perspire because the mere thought of Kelly turning me down will hurt the good old boyish ego. Because it was bad enough to be seen with her, but it'll be a major buzz kill if she ever turns me down.

Kelly opened the door; she smiled when she saw me. I smiled at her and then she asked how I was doing. "How have you been?" She asked, considering we didn't talk much when she was done tutoring me. "I'm good." I said. "Would you like some apple cider?" She smiled as she asked me. "I just made some." I declined her offer because that's not what I was there for. She and I sat on their couch. "So what brings you here?" She asked me. I was so nervous that I blurted it out. "Would you like to go to the prom with me?" She looked at me as if I were an alien, or if I was joking. But I knew that the look on my face said otherwise. She smiled. "I—I can't." She said. I frowned. "Why not?"

"My father doesn't trust you." She said simply. I nodded. "But, you haven't even gone to any school dances yet, right?" I said. She smiled. "Look, Evan. Thanks for asking me but, you know what people will say about you…about me." I almost winced when she said that. I knew right then that everyone will think of her as 'the girl who read the bible and helped other people, and the other students hate her'. "I know." She said. "But, even if I want to, I don't have the money to buy a dress or anything."

"It doesn't matter what you wear." I said, even if it did matter. I just wanted her to say yes.

"Okay." She said. I smiled at her. "But, on one condition," She said.

I began to tense; I hoped that her condition wouldn't be that worse than actually going with her to the prom. I readied myself.

"You have to promise, that you won't fall in love with me." She glowed as she smiled. I knew that she was just kidding and somehow, it sort of lessened that scarceness of the atmosphere. I smiled at her.

"That's not a problem." I said.

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review, please.**

**I'll be trying to update more often…promise…**


	4. Change of hearts

**Thanks for the reviews **_**Blairx6661**_** and **_**MsEvilbabe**_**. =)**

**Chapter III**

I was trying and failing to get my fingers to cooperate. I was too nervous about taking Kelly to Prom that I can't even tie my neck tie in the right position. When I finally gave up, I flung it across my room. My mom went inside my room and sat down next to me, "Evan, I'm happy that you'll be taking Kelly to Prom this year." Remember when I told you that adults really liked her, well, my mother was one of them. But like me and my friends say, "One Kelly Blank is one too many already…" But I didn't say that exactly. Because if I did, my mother would probably roast me alive, and that's just from her, think about what the other adults would do to me if they ever heard me say that. Though I wasn't really thrilled to take Kelly to Prom, I'm happy that she said yes. But don't ask me why.

Reverend Blank is a fifty something minister in our small town. He always believed in the path to righteousness. Like his daughter, Kelly, he loved to help other people. But when Kelly told me that her father doesn't like me, I felt nauseated. Plus, I'd have to pick her up on the way to school, which means her father would be there and that really didn't do me any good. I was shocked that Reverend Blank didn't say much as we waited for Kelly to come down the stairs. Though from his looks at me, I knew well enough that what Kelly had told me was true, that her father doesn't like me…goodie…

When she came down the stairs, my jaw dropped a little. Gone was the white jacket, gone was the old dresses, and gone was the tight pony tail. In her place, a young woman wearing a powder blue gown (Which I knew she made by herself considering that she's part of the sewing club.) She was wearing a light makeup to bring out the softness of her features.

As we entered the gym, I saw the look on Kelly's eyes. Only one thing was shown, astonishment. "Do you like it here?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. _"I love it."_ We danced to numerous songs when Kelly looked a little pale. I asked if she was okay and she just nodded. We began to talk about random things when I asked something a little all over the line. "What's with you and your bible?"

Kelly smiled at me. "If you think that it's because I'm the ministers' daughter, then you're wrong," She paused, looking deep into my eyes. "I read the bible, because, like I said, no one talks to me." She said. I shook my head. "I'm talking to you right now." I said.

"Yeah, but I know that you only asked me because there is no one within your rankings matched, am I right?"

Those curveballs she throws…damn it…

"Well," I trailed off.

Kelly nodded and began to smile. "It's okay, I wanted to go anyway." She said. "Thanks again for asking me." She told me. I smiled nervously, feeling dejected. "You really made me happy…even for the last few months of—" She had this look in her eyes which made me choke up. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

She shook her head, I could tell that she still doesn't trust me in that kind of way, and I was okay with it. "Ignore what I just said." She told me with a genuine smile. I grinned at her. "So, what do you plan to do after graduating?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I knew you'd ask number three."

I was caught off guard by what she had said. "What's with the freaking numbers?" I asked her; chuckling. "I already told you remember?" She said. "It's a to-do list I have except for my life."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Get into Peace Corps." She looked at me. "Get a tattoo, help other people even more."

I looked at her. "What's number one?" I asked. Drinking my punch, to quench my thirst, I sighed and waited for her answer. She smiled and nodded at me. I was confused.

"I'd tell you but, then, I'd have to kill you." She said trying to look serious. I chuckled, like I said, she had a wicked sense of humor.

"No, I'm serious." I told her. She seemed to have this far off gaze about her. She smiled at me, as if will be able to fulfill her dreams. "Don't laugh okay?" She said.

"I won't"

"I want to get married." She said simply. I smiled at her. I took her hand in mine. She smiled again and her cheeks had this red tinge. "That is a great dream," I told her. She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I hope you will be able to help me fulfill it…"

The next day, Sunday, Kelly and I went for a drive to see the arc of St. Louis. It was Kelly's first time to see the arc. "Wow," She said, looking around. "It's so beautiful here." The sky had no show of clouds so it's a really great day.

"It's not the only beautiful thing here." I said. She didn't seem to notice my compliment. I sighed heavily. After that, we went to eat some ice cream. I'd been bugging to ask her a question. Why you ask? Because after prom, she definitely went back to her old usual self again—white sweater, hair in a tight pony tail, and I was enamored—she had the opportunity to be regarded as popular—beautiful in fact but she let it slip away in just a snap. She laughed when I asked her this question.

"I already told you, remember?" She smiled at me. "My hair is my hair; I wear this sweater because it's comfortable."

I nodded. She smiled again. "Evan, can I ask you a question?" She said. I smiled at her.

I said. "You already did."

"Okay, can I ask another one?" She said again.

"You did."

She laughed. "I'm serious." I nodded. "Okay, is it okay if I asked you to walk me home after school tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded.

"…okay…."

And we did just that. I was walking her home. My friends said that my reputation will be ruined if I continued to walk Kelly home. But…I promised her, and I don't like breaking promises. "You're friends don't like me very much, huh?" She said.

I shrugged. "What made you think that?" I asked.

"I saw the way they looked at me." She said. "And the way you looked at me."

"I don't get it." I said.

"Maybe, you shouldn't walk me home." She said. Now I know that my friends think of her a s a weirdo but I never did…oh okay, you caught, yeah I did too, but that was the past.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you continue doing so, your reputation will be ruined," She paused; this seemed to be hard to do for her. "And I don't want to be the reason why." She said.

I shook my head. Suddenly, I felt like berating her. "You know what?" I paused. "You're right. I don't care about you. You keep acting like we're friends but we're not. I shouldn't even have asked you to the Prom because you're a major buzz kill. And you know what else? I don't like you…none of the kids in school don't like you because you are from another planet and I wish that I never agreed to walk you home."

She lowered her head. I slowly stalked away, feeling my throat tighten.

The next day in school, I saw Kelly sitting alone. My friend, Eric dragged me away. Because I asked him to do so if he ever saw me staring at her, I guess my friendship with Kelly was over…or I thought it would be.

**End of Chapter**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Date?

**Thanks for the reviews Kiki254 and MsEvilbabe**

**Chapter IV**

I was walking pass Kelly's house. Then, I remembered what I told her a few days ago. I forced the lump out of my throat. Suddenly, she looked my way. She smiled, I pointed at myself. She nodded. I walked toward her. She was playing me like a guitar. "Hi," I said.

She motioned for me to sit on the chair next to her. "About what you said in our walk home." I knew that she'll get down to business easily. She wasn't finished yet so I stayed quiet. "You're not forgiven yet." She said with a smile. I smiled at her.

"Then how can I repay my debts?" I asked. Taking a hold of her hand, she began to blush. Then all of a sudden, I began to blush as well. I let go of her hand. I found myself leaning my forehead toward hers. Suddenly she smiled. I framed her face in my hands and found myself debating whether or not to continue. I felt the softness and tenderness of her lips in mine. Though it wasn't and probably will not be considered as the kiss of the century, I enjoyed it very much. As we pulled away, I felt my stomach churning. She smiled at me. The smile proved that she loved it as much as I did.

"Mr. Korklan."

Kelly and I looked in front. Her father, Reverend Blank saw us kissing. "Get out of my porch!" he demanded. I guess that he didn't want me anywhere near his daughter. And who could blame him, considering the kind of person I was, my choices are slim to none. I stood and slowly walked away.

The next day, was a Saturday which means that I can hang out with my friends but I realized something…were they really my friends? As I asked this question, someone knocked on the door. I reckoned that it was my mom, but when I opened the door, I saw Kelly. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hi."

"What brings you here?"

"Just wanted someone to talk to, that's all," She sighed. "And you're the only one I can think about, considering you were the only one brave enough to talk to me."

I chuckled. "About yesterday," she continued. I put my hand in my pocket.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry about my father. He's just too overprotective because I'm his only child." Kelly gripped her bible.

"Don't worry; I shouldn't have kissed you—well, in his presence." I chuckled as I told her. She smiled.

We spend most of our days together. After school, in between classes, and breaks. My friends were beginning to be a little bit cold, but it didn't matter because I never even remembered having that much fun with them. Now, I'm constantly walking Kelly home. Even times where I hold her hand and she didn't pull it away, we were doing just that when Kelly saw the look on my face. She stopped making me halt as well.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "No. Nothing's wrong." I told her. I traced my finger on her cheek. She nodded as we walked again. Then, I stopped from my tracks. Kelly looked at me with a quizzical expression on her face. She _knew _that there is really something wrong. "Tell me," she urged.

"It's about my father." I said.

"What about your father?" She asked. I shrugged awkwardly.

"I don't know." I said.

"If you're mad at him, then you should just try and talk things out." She said. I wished that it were that easy.

"Yeah, I guess."

Kelly could probably tell that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "You just have to have faith." She ended. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I decided to take the subject in the matter that I can understand most…dating.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I said.

"You already did." She repeated what I told her during prom. I smiled; she really had a wicked sense of humor. I smiled and kissed her once again.

"I'm serious." I told her.

"Okay, go on ahead." She said.

"Will you go out with me, on Saturday night? On a date?" I asked.

She smiled at me. But her smile showed no clue what so ever. "It will be fun." I promised. She smiled again.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said sadly.

My shoulders slumped. "Why not?" I asked her. She shook her head and slowly picked up the words.

"I'm not allowed to date." She said simply. I shrugged and immediately I knew who to talk to.

I went to the church and saw her Father, Reverend Blank. When he heard me puttering around, he looked up. A surprised expression came about his face. I guessed that he didn't expect to see me there. "Can I help you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He nodded; prodding me to continue speaking. "I'd like to ask your permission to let me take Kelly to a dinner date on Saturday." I said.

He looked at me. "That's not possible." He said going back to his sermon.

"With all due respect sir, I ask you to re-consider." I blurted out. He looked at me, still surprised that I didn't leave.

"With all due respect Mr. Korklan, I've made my decision." He paused. "You can exit where you entered." He said; clearly making his case.

I still couldn't move. It's like my feet are glued to the floor. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't treated Kelly the way I should've. She deserves more than that. I'm just asking you for the same thing that you teach us every day in Church. And that's faith."

He took a deep breath and looked at me. He tapped his pencil on the table.

**End of Chapter**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**What do you think? Will Kelly's father agree to Evan's wish?**


	6. Two places at one time

**Thank you for the review, MsEvilbabe**

**Chapter V:**

"_I can't believe that you asked my father's permission." _Kelly told me at we sat on the chair. Yes, her father agreed with me. "Hey, I had to impress you." I told her with a laugh.

She grinned. "Well then, I'm impressed." She said. I smiled at her and took a hold of her hand.

"I'm glad you are." I said.

Kelly looked around. "This restaurant is really nice, are you sure it's okay?" She asked me. I smiled at her and squeezed her hands.

"Don't worry its okay." I said. "So, what'll it be?"

We ordered steak and Caesar salad. After dinner, I was surprised when Kelly asked a favor. She looked at the people dancing on the floor, and then she smiled at me. "Would you like to dance?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't." I said.

She smiled. "Me too, well, not in front of anybody," She smiled once again. I shook my head once again, she wasn't getting me.

"No meant as in I can't dance."

She looked at me squarely. "Anybody can dance. C'mon." She said; getting up. I flashed her an almost self-conscious grin. As I danced –well, I tried—with Kelly, I asked her a question. "So, after high school, what do you plan to do next?" She had this far off gaze on her face when she heard the word future; I waited for her to answer, but she didn't so I just let the question slip. We danced in silence for a long time before I told her that I had a surprise for her. We were sitting on my car and I pulled out a fake tattoo sticker from my pocket. I showed it to her. She smiled; I was fulfilling one of her goals…to get a tattoo. "Rose or butterfly?" I asked her.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Butterfly." She said simply.

We were walking in the pier; I was watching her as the breeze blew slightly. Her blonde hair swiftly moving in soft gushes, she is the most and still is the most beautiful girl in the world to me. But that didn't matter now, but eventually you'll new why I said 'it didn't matter now.'

"How can you see places like this... and have moments like this and not believe? She asked me.

I smiled at her as I took her hand. "You're lucky to be so sure." I told her, squeezing her hand. She seemed hurt in a way. She looked at me and felt the wind as it caressed her skin.

"It's like the wind. I can't... see it, but I feel it." She said. And from what it dawned to me, I loved her even more. I began to tense. My mind was close to exploding, I wanted to tell her…right here…right now because in the end, I may never have the chance to do it again.

"I might kiss you," I said simply. Yeah, I kissed her once but her father interrupted it so I didn't feel that kind of feeling. Her eyes widened, and I grinned at her.

"I might be bad at it." She said simply. I smiled at her and shook my head, taking a step closer to her and caressing her cheek. She looked away before I framed her face in my hands and kissed passionately. And to add to the perfect evening, she didn't pull away fast.

I breathlessly smiled at her. I know that I had to let it out…I had to let her know. "Kelly," I forced the lump that had been formed in my throat. "I love you."

She looked at me. I took a step closer but she stepped back. "Now would be a time to say something."

"I told you not to fall in love with me." She told me. I smiled and kissed her once again. Though I can tell that she was holding something back from me, and I figured that it would be related to sad story.

On Monday, Kelly and I were walking toward her locker. She had this look on her face when we reached her locker. The door of it was bent. Someone kicked it. "This happen to you?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Once or twice a year," She sighed resignedly.

I began to kick the door of each locker next to hers. Kelly seemed taken aback, or she just thought that I was losing it, but I didn't care. When I was finished, I looked at her and grinned. "Now they're all the same." I told her and she smiled.

I kissed the top of her head as we walked to our next class.

That night, I took Kelly to an ice skating rink. "I don't know how to." She said simply. I wrapped my arms around her. "That's why I'll teach you, okay?"

She nodded. As the twinkling stars cascaded upon the sky, I saw the beauty that radiate inside her. A remarkable beauty…The next night, I took her to the schools' football game, we ate fries and popcorn.

"Kelly can you give me you life's to-do list?" I asked her. She smiled and did just that. I was astounded when I was reading the things she wanted to achieve.

"She wants to be in two places at one time…"

"What are we doing?" She asked me.

I grinned at her as I took her hand, we we're in the Virginia borderline almost in Carolina.

"Okay, put one leg her, and here." I pointed out. She shook her head and did what I told her to do.

"You're acting like a crazy person, what's going on?" She asked me.

"Well, right now you're standing on the borderline," I paused. "You're in two places at one time."

She smiled at me and walked towards my way to hug me. I lifted her and swing her around.

**End Chapter**

**Reviews are love.**


	7. You're my angel

**Chapter VI:**

As Kelly and I walked down the waterfront houses, she seemed lethargic and out of the loop. I could tell that she was thinking about something…something sad. And I really didn't want to know about any of it. "So what are your plans for college?" I asked her, trying to lighten the mood. She shook her head and spoke in somewhat a whisper.

"I'm not applying to any colleges." She said simply.

I looked at her, as if she were an alien. I was surprised because she is on the running for Valedictorian. I shook my head and kissed the top of her head. "Oh so you're planning to take a year of and try the Peace Corps thing?" I asked her. She shook her head once again. I was getting nervous when she began speaking. She looked at me; her eyes watering.

"I'm sick," She said simply.

I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll take you home and you'll feel better tomorrow."

She pulled away. "No. I'm sick."

"I don't understand." I said. My heart was beating faster. I wanted to run away. But I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Evan, I have leukemia." She said simply. I was too dumbfounded, scared, sad, and hurt to even speak. "I found out two years ago, and I've stopped responding to treatments." She sobbed. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

I cleared my throat and smiled at her. "You're only kidding, right?" I asked her. Fright was taking over me. She shook her head. "So, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her hoarsely. She shrugged.

"I didn't want anybody to be weird around me." She said simply.

I pointed at myself.

"Including me?" I asked her, I was backing away already when she moved forward.

"Especially you," She exclaimed. "You know? I was getting along with everything fine, I accepted it—that I'm going to die…and then you happened." She paused. "I do not need a reason to be angry with God." She said before she ran away. I looked at her…scared…wanting everything to just go away.

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of my porch, when Eric—one of my former friends came up to me. "Evan talk to me." He said simply.<p>

"Talk about what?" I asked him.

"About you, about Kelly." He said in a whisper.

"What's there to talk about? She's the best person that I've ever known in my entire life…and know in a snap, I might just lose her."

Eric nodded and walked away, he knew that I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I was placing the eleventh bouquet of flower in front of Kelly's porch. Her father Reverend Blank came out. I looked at him and shook my head. "I won't go anywhere, please tell Kelly that." I said simply. I was fixing my car when I saw her standing in front of me. I took in the sight of her, wondering how long she still has. She walked toward me and I grabbed her hand.<p>

"I really should have told you sooner…"

I cut her off. "No. If I hadn't made you do too many things that kept you healthy."

She shook her head. "If anything, you've kept me healthy longer." She said. Then, silence took over before I decided to speak.

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "To death?"

The look on my face said it all. She kissed me. "C'mon, lighten up." She said simply. I looked at her.

"It's not funny."

She began to cry. "I'm scared of not being with you." She hugged me and I hugged her back. I loved her so much…even now, that four years had passed, but anyway back to the story. I began to visit her regularly. As she slept in my arms, on that cold day in November, I could see the sadness on her face. I gulped slightly and traced my finger on her cheek. I was wondering whether or not it'll be the last time that I'll be able to do that. Suddenly, Reverend Blank entered the room, I stood up as I lay Kelly's head on the pillow; being careful not to wake her up. "Reverend, can I talk to you?" I asked. When he nodded I pressed my lips together as I tried to gather my courage. We talked on the porch.

"Sir, what can I do for her?" I asked. I could see a hint of happiness traced on his face, though I don't know why. He sighed as he perched his glasses up on his nose.

"You have made my daughter very happy, and I thank you for that. But, the doctors did the very best that they can and there's really not much you can do for her." He told me. I frowned because he wasn't getting what I was trying to say.

"Sir you're not getting what I'm trying to say, I know that I can't do anything about her illness. But I want to make her happy as much as possible." I told him. He seemed to have mulled what I just said over.

"Evan, the answer lies in your heart and you must delve deeper in order to find out…for all I know , she already told you what you can do for her, you just have to contemplate on it…"

"But, I'll give you a hint young man," He stood up and handed me a bible. "I want you to read this verse." He said.

The verse was from _**Corinthians 13: 4-8**_. Here's what it said:

"_**Love is patient and kind, it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence, nor is it resentful. Love takes no pleasure in others' sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes.**_

_**Love does not come to an end. There are three things that last, faith, hope and love and the greatest of these is love."**_

I almost choked up as I read it. Though I still couldn't find the answer that I'm looking for, what could I do for Kelly? I sighed a closed the bible, though the last part sent shivers down my spine, even up to now.

"_Love does not come to an end. There are three things that last, faith, hope and love and the greatest of these is love."_

I was still mulling it through when Kelly came out. "Hey," she greeted. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me as I folded her in a hug.

"Please tell me that you're not going anywhere." I told her. Though I knew what her answer would be.

"I wish I could." She said resignedly. "Evan, if—if I die, I don't want to you to cry." She said. I choked up.

"Please don't say that." I told her. "You believe in miracles, right? God will never let you die…" I tightened my arms around her. She lowered her head to my shoulder. "I'm sorry if you're getting hurt because of me."

I placed a gentle finger on her lips. "Don't say that, I want to be here because I want to, I want to stay her because I want to be with you, and lastly, I want to be with you because I love you."

She still hadn't to told me that she loved me but even if she didn't that's okay because all I know is that I love her…with all my heart.

She seemed to take her time before turning away. Those three words seemed to scare her, and I couldn't blame her.

"Look, Evan, you can't love me…" She said simply. "And sooner or later you'll find out the hard way."

I didn't respond to her. I was a little hurt that I couldn't stop myself from blurting these words out. "Why can't you be normal?" I asked hoarsely. She seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst that she wasn't able to speak. "Don't you get it? I love you!" I told her. "But you're too blinded to see just that. I try my hardest to make you happy, and the least that you can do for me is to fight for your life," I paused, breathing for air "but you can't even do that." I said getting up to leave. As I turned to my heel, she spoke.

"You don't know what it feels like to wake up every morning and wonder how much time you have left." She paused as her voice became more and more emotional. "God is always good and I know that his plans for me are soon coming to an end. I'm happy that I was able to help many people as I did, he gave me a father who loves me so much…and then, you…" She was now crying. "He sent you…" She paused briefly as I heard her open the door. These words still stung me even after the passage of four years. _"You're my angel, Evan…" _

Suddenly the door closed and I slowly made my way back home…

**End of Chapter**

**Please read and review…**


	8. I love you

**A huge thanks for the reviews guys, this'll be the third to the last chapter. But don't worry, because I'll have a new story posted up as soon as I can because I'd been writing drafts and it's coming along pretty well. It's a possibility that I'll be writing up the thriller/erotic movie "Swimfan"**

**Chapter VII:**

I was reading through Kelly's to-do list. I saw one statement that made me laugh. Number fifteen, _"Learn how to throw a baseball." _I began to wonder if she still can due to her condition, but when I asked her, she nodded her head gamely. My outburst last night didn't seemed to have an effect on her. "Really?" her voice came out squealed. I nodded and kissed her gently. "Yeah, but only if you want to," I told her. She laughed and hugged.

"I'd love to."

I was teaching her how to throw a baseball when my cellphone rang. I excused myself and picked it up. The voice was so familiar that I couldn't speak at first. "Evan, are you still there?"

It was my father. For five years he never called, nor showed up, and now, he's calling me. I forced the lump that had formed in my throat and managed to speak harshly. "Who gave you ma number?" I demanded.

"Your mother did but that doesn't matter now," He told me. "How have you been?" For five damn years he never bothered to call and now, suddenly, I have a father. Who in the hell do he think he is? I gritted my teeth.

"Don't ever call me again, because you gave up the right to do that when you left me and mom for some stripper." I told him. I glanced at Kelly, and she smiled at me; sometimes she was so oblivious of what's happening around her.

"Evan, don't be like that." He tried to continue but I cut him off.

"You taught me how." I said before ending the call. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and walked toward Kelly.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"It was just a wrong number." I told her. Kelly shrugged and as we began to play again, she talked.

"It was your dad wasn't it?" She asked.

I winced. "Yeah, but let's not talk about it, okay?"

She shrugged. "It helps if you talk." She began to throw perfectly. I nodded. "But, that's your choice, though." She told me. "Like me and my illness, I feel comfortable around you know because I know that you love me." She said.

"Yeah, I do."

After _"Learn to throw a baseball", _in line was _"Someone to serenade me with romantic music." _At first I was quite lethargic about this considering I never took singing lessons, but in time I did just that. It may have taken two weeks for me to train my voice, and another week added for me to learn how to play a guitar. But somehow, I pulled it off. Kelly really had no idea. It was the last week of November, a few more weeks, Christmas will pass, and I know that in my entire life, this will be the saddest Christmas I'll ever experience.

I knocked on the door and Kelly opened the door, I'm guessing her father wasn't home. "Hello Evan," She greeted me sweetly I smiled at her and I took her hand. "Please seat down." I told her. She did just that. Then, I began to play.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul _

_It's the one that I've tried to write _

_Over and over again _

_I'm awake and in the infinite cold _

_But you sing to me over and over and _

_Over again _

I sung my heart out to her. She was watching in heavy concentration as I did so. I saw a tear leak out of her eye as I continued to sing. She began singing along as well.

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands _

_And pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope _

_Sing to me of the song of the stars _

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing _

_and laughing again _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far _

_Sing to me of the plans that You have _

_For me over again _

Then, she suddenly stopped me from singing. "Evan, thank you for doing this for me," She paused as she shifted from one foot to the other. She turned away slightly before looking at me straight in the eye. I smiled as I took her hand in mine. "There's one more surprise." I told her.

"What could it be?" She asked, sighing loudly.

I smiled at her as I help up a certificate in front of her. "What is it?" She asked. I smiled at her conspiratorially.

"I named a star after you," I said. "See, it's from the international star registry." I showed it to her. She smiled at me. Then looked down on the certificate before looking up at me, I smiled at her.

"This is wonderful." She paused. "I love you…"

**End of Chapter**

**I'm sorry if it's short just had my head cracking after that…**


	9. Wish

**And so again, I will never, ever forget to thank **_**Kiki254 **_**and**_** MsEvilbabe**_** for their **_**oh-so-fantabulous**_** and sweet reviews. You guys make me a better writer, thanks...**

**Chapter VIII:**

It was highly impeccable for me to get some sleep now. With all that was happening around me, I barely even eat because I worry too much about Kelly. I know I'd only been in love with her for four weeks but…there's something that about her that makes me want to do good…to have more _faith _in God. And for her sake, I try my hardest not to make her feel bad or make her feel guilty about anything. "Mom, I just don't know what to do anymore." I vented to my mom.

She sighed. "Son, all you can do is to pray that she'll have a long life. You've pretty much done everything in her to-do-list." Yeah, about that my mother knew all about Kelly's to-do-list. She thought that it was a great thing to plan for a future. "But please, don't force yourself anymore." She said.

"But I _love her, _mom."

My mom seemed taken aback. Maybe she was too surprised about my sudden maturity as a person. I guess spending time with Kelly makes me a better person. "I know you do," She said simply. She patted my knee and got out of my room. But before fully getting out, she said something too surprising. "Evan, the answer lies in your heart." My heart skipped a beat. That was the same thing that reverend Blank told me the other day.

* * *

><p>I was walking down from street to street just to take my mind off of Kelly's situation. I walked passed her porch. She was sitting on the porch swing; reading her bible. I went up to her and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey," I said.<p>

"Hi," She replied; her smile still as endearing as ever.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Feeling a little better," She stood up shakily. I helped her as she stood. I wrapped my arms around her, that's when I realized that she was getting thinner. I kissed the top of her head. "What else can I do for you?" I asked.

"There's really not much that you can do for me anymore." She said. I choked up as soon as she said this.

"I know that there's still hope Kelly," I told her. She nodded.

"I was hoping that you'll say that." She said sarcastically. Still, her sense of humor was up in the air.

"Evan, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Anything,"

She smiled. "Can you keep this for me?" She grabbed her bible from the porch swing. I almost choked up.

"I—I can't that's your bible." I said nervously.

"Evan, I want you to have this until I'm long gone…it would really make me happy." She said simply as she placed it on my hands. "I love you and I want you to remember that when you're reading this bible, that I'll be watching over you…and when a wind blows…that's our love…_because love is like the wind…you can't see it…but you can feel it…"_

I traced my finger on her cheek. "I love you." Then, I kissed her lightly…My Kelly…my sweet and innocent Kelly…she doesn't deserve this—she deserves better. Whenever I relieve this memory I always find myself teary-eyed. As I pulled away, I can almost see the stars in her soft blue eyes, her beauty radiating in the dark.

* * *

><p>It was already midnight when I got home. I still walked since I left Kelly's house. My mother didn't ask for my excuse because she too knew that I was having a rough time. I was thinking and praying that Kelly will live longer. Like I said, she's the best person that I've ever known. I decided to take my mind off of everything and I decided to read the bible that Kelly gave me. As I read it, I came across one verse. And here it is:<p>

_"Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame."_

I almost choked up when I finished reading it. From my own understanding, Kelly wanted me to remember her for who she was, and not about her illness. Like the verse says, I'll never ever forget her because she'll be in my heart forever. Her love for me is strong, just like mine for her. Death will never take my love away from her. Our love is like a blazing fire, and I know that it will burn forever. Then it suddenly hit me…what I wanted to do for her while she's still here. What she'd wanted all along. She'd already told me and I was just too preoccupied to even notice. That is why Reverend Blank told me. The answer lies in my heart. It's been right in front of me all along. Without a word I went out of my room, my mom looked at me.

"Son, where are you going?' She asked me. I smiled at her, and she knew well enough that I've found out what to do for Kelly. I run…all the way to Kelly's. A strong rain gave in its full glory. But I didn't care. I just wanted to tell Kelly…just to ask her… I knocked on the door. As it opened Kelly stared at me wide eyed because of my appearance.

"Evan, what happen to you?"

I didn't answer instead; I took her hand and kissed it. "Do you love me?" I asked her. She nodded. "Will you do something for me then?"

"I wish I could."

To her surprise, I knelt down on one knee, releasing one of her hands. "I know that we're still young but in my heart, I love you, so I want to know if you will spend the rest of my life with me? Will you marry me?" I asked her breathlessly.

Then, she suddenly smiled at me…

**End of Chapter**

**Last chapter will be up this week… =)**

**Also watch out for a new fic called "From loving you"**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: **_Kiki254 _and _MsEvlibabe,_ thanks for your full support. _I hope for your continued support. _

**Epilogue: fulfilling the dream**

_The voice is gentle, slightly Southern in inflection, a young man's soothing manner. _As I waited for my beautiful bride, the sudden feeling of fulfillment made my stomach churn because not only will I marry the woman of my life, but I'll be able to make her dream come true…the dream that she'd first told me during Prom, when I asked her about her life's to-do-list. My friends…our teachers…and even my father showed up. It was the greatest feeling that I've ever felt…even up to now. As the wedding march began, I sighed a breath of confidence that everyone will be able to grasp my surprising decision. I looked down the aisle and I saw Kelly walking down with her father—to her request, her father will be the one to marry us. Her hair was slightly curled, and her wedding dress almost that of an angel's…she's perfect.

That was the best day of my life…and I know that it's the same for Kelly.

_"Love is patient and kind, it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence, nor is it resentful. Love takes no pleasure in others' sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. There are three things that last, faith, hope and love and the greatest of these is love."_

Even after the passage of four years, I can still feel that the love I shared with Kelly. She will always be in my mind, in my heart, and most importantly, in my soul. She made me the person that I was today. From a sheltered youngster who's life is just based from bravados. To a self–giving man that I can say I am today.

Kelly saved my life. She taught me how to love—how to cherish and how to be faithful. As I began to close my eyes, then, open them again. I'm back to the present time. I'm twenty two years old. Living life the way that God wants me to live it, a man with pride and a man who loves others more than himself, As the sun finally set, I sighed, I could see the little puffs that my breath was making each time I inhale. The sudden spell of wind blew. I felt the love that Kelly and I shared….because our love is like the wind, I can't see it, but I can feel it….suddenly I was cut off by my reverie, when the love of my life stood next to me and leaned her head to my shoulder. I took her hand and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you…" I said. She smiled and looked at me with the same gleam that I still adored even after all these years. _Truly love can endure whatever may come…_

**Finished?**

* * *

><p>Again, thanks for your overwhelming support. At first I really wasn't sure if this will be a good story, but judging from your wonderful reviews, I'd come to know otherwise…thanks again. If you were wondering about the ending, well the answer lies deep in your hearts. 'til next time–Mark =)<p>

Btw, requests for oneshots are open, just PM me (**_Pairing and Idea_**) and I'll send you a confirmation letter…


End file.
